Momo And Aizen
by Silent-Momo
Summary: Aizen found Hinamori and took her under his wing, he trained her to make her a good fighter. They got feelings for one another. Aizen though found a way to betray her, feeling guilty about it he had only to bear with his regrets.


''_My name is Hinamori Momo, I don't remember much about my childhood. Well ever since I can't remember, I was living in the woods in a small wooden house. One day everything changed, the first time I saw him, the first words he ever said to me. I thought everything was a dream, his soft spoken words his tender touch, but it was reality, I had to believe it. Now I'm living with him, and he trains me everyday to get better when fighting. He's strong, and I admire his courage. I really look up to him, and I look forward to the day I become strong like him. Though everytime I'm with him, this weakness tends to come often. Aizen..I love you…_

…_Though something has been troubling him ever since that night he came back from the woods. The training he gives me is more intense then usual. He even had a bad dream about me, since he was yelling my name. I wonder what is bothering him so much. I want to know, it scares me. I hope it's nothing, and just something he saw or heard. Whatever happened in the woods, I'll find out and everything will be fine after.''_

Hinamori goes inside the house and sits down infront of the table on her knees and she looked over at Aizen sitting further in the room very quiet. She looked at him several times trying to keep herself from asking him what was wrong. It was quite obvious that something was wrong. As soon as Hinamori opened her mouth to say something to Aizen, she was interrupted by him.

''Hinamori..Do you think you're trained enough..?'' He asked followed by a deep sigh.

''I do my best always, there is no such thing as not enough training.'' She answered proudly and looked at him get up from his corner and walk towards the door.

''Take your Tobiume and follow me--'' Aizen opened the door and looked over his shoulder at Hinamori. ''--And stay close to me.'' He left the house walking outside and waiting for Hinamori to come out. Hinamori got up taking her Tobiume and asking herself what was wrong, as soon as she got out Aizen put one hand on her shoulder and looked down at her.

''Aizen.. What's going on..'' She closed her eyes and carefully put her hand on her own shoulder on top of Aizen's. Aizen looked away and sighed.

''What ever happens, remember that—'' Aizen got interupted at his turn. Hinamori smiled a bit, her head still bent down looking at the ground.

''I love you..'' She said before he could say anything, and she started to walk away, knowing Aizen would follow her since he's the one that wanted her to come with him. Her soft words made aizen show a weak smile, since he had feelings for her too, but this was the last night they would see each other. He followed her, and looked up at the sky wishing everything would turn alright. Since he didn't know if Hinamori would make it out alive.

They had walked for quite a while, they had arrived in the middle of the woods, where they were suppose to be. Aizen turned to Hinamori and leaned in closer putting his hand behind her head.

''I'm sorry.. '' He sighed and kissed her softly and backed up several feet away and looked around at some people coming out of nowhere. Hinamori was still weakened by this unexpected kiss, she looked around herself and saw 2 people standing there along with Aizen. Her smile faded as she gripped the end of her Tobiume and looked around.

''what's going on, Aizen, who are these people?'' Hinamori yelled at Aizen, but he wouldn't answer her. She backed up and bumped in a tree. Renji laughed and looked at the girl.

''Well, she's seems a very good fighter, I hope your training did some good.'' Renji looked over at Aizen and looked back at Hinamori taking his sword out. ''Now Little girl, Just show me what you've got.'' He laughed and stayed where he was. Hinamori takes her Tobiume out and looked at Renji.

''Big talkers are usually Weak.'' Hinamori sighed and ran towards Renji making one big strick for his face, when he covered his face with his hands, Hinamori stricked him again many times. She backed up taking her breath and falling to her knees.

''Not bad for a little girl.'' Renji got up as he laughed at her. ''You have 1 minute to run away, and after that I'll track you down and kill you.'' Renji said, he was quite serious. Hinamori puts her tobiume away and she turned around and started running away in the woods. Running as fast as she could until Renji lost her of sight. Aizen sighed and looked down, feeling guilt for betraying the girl he loved. Aizen turned to Renji and looked at the way Hinamori went.

''Renji, do you plan on really killing her, Please don't.'' Aizen said words coming right from the heart, he didn't want Hinamori to die. Renji shook his head and looked at Aizen.

''Aizen, It's too late, for me she's already dead.'' Renji takes his sword and walks in the direction Hiamori went. Aizen took one step forward yelling Renji's name, he wanted him to stop and leave Hinamori alone. Renji only wanted to kill Hinamori since Hinamori Momo's father had killed Renji's sister, and he wanted revenge. But Aizen couldn't stop him now, Hinamori had to deal with him on her own.

''Good luck Hinamori..'' Aizen sighed and walked slowly in the woods to follow Renji ithout him knowing. Aizen wanted to know what would happen to his dear Hinamori.

Running in the woods, branches scratching her face and arms as she ran through them. Hinamori was crying, she didn't want to die, and she only wanted to be with Aizen, but he had betrayed her. Still while running she was thinking of the first day she had met him. Remembering the day she fell in love with his smile and his deep brown eyes.

_Hinamori's Memories_:

_Lonely and scared Hinamori walked on the empty forest path leading to her house. She had collected dry wood for her fire. She arrived in fornt of her house, but the only thing left were remaining ashes from what used to be a small wooden house. She dropped the branches she had collected and falls on her knees. _

''_NOOO! MY HOME!…'' Hinamori's eyes were filled with tears, she was crying, but she couldn't let the lost of her home go to her head. She got up and left the woods walking in the city, being pushed by the crowd walking faster then her. She was pushed to the floor, and she stayed there not bothering to get up._

''_Are you alright?'' A voice said from over her, the stranger helped her up and smiled at her. '' Don't stay lying on the ground, you'll get stepped on.'' He dusts her off and looks at her. Hinamori was sweeped off her feet, how could someone so handsome and strong talk to a miserably poor young girl like her. She looks away from him, and felt her heart beating so fast._

''_I'm fine. Thank you.'' Hinamori smiled and started to walk away from the stranger but her stopped her holding her hand. She felt her heart explose it was more then she could handle, he was holding her hand, she didn't want to look at him because she would get lost in his eyes. She had just fell in love with a stranger. It was the best day of her life._

Hinamori leaned on a tree, still thinking about somethings that had happened when she was with Aizen, her eyes still filled with tears. Her heart was beating fast from all the running and she needed to catch her breath. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to disappear. Aizen had broke her heart, and she felt like if he had kept it, because she felt so empty inside. She heard some branches crack and she started to run again. Running as fast as she could, even though she had nothing left in this life of hers, why did she hang onto something so useless. Being betrayed by the one she loved, she just wanted to die, but she wanted to see him one last time. Hinamori looked back and tripped on a branch that was laying on the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to get up to run again. When she did she heard Renji's voice not that far away. She continued running while remembering something else.

_Hinamori Momo's memories:_

_Hinamori lies down on her stomach and closed her eyes, thinking of the hard training she had today. She was proud of her effort, all she put in to prove Aizen she was able to fight strong. Aizen leaned down towards her neck and he kissed her soft skin, a couple of times. Hinamori turned to face him. Aizen pulled her in closer making her sit on his lap and putitng his arms around her holding her tightly and kissing her softly. Hinamori thought she was in heaven, she never wanted to be apart from him again. Hinamori backed her head a bit and looked at him._

''_Aizen..I love you, very much'' Hinamori smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Aizen rubbed her back slowly and smiled._

''_Hinamori, I lo—''_

Hinamori couldn't concentrate on her thoughts, the running and her breathing was making her mind all confused. She arrived at the end of the path which was a cliff that was a long way down. She looked down and only saw what seemed to be falling into water. She gasped and turned around to see Renji coming out of the woods and standing further away from her. Hinamori closed her eyes looking down at the ground and some tears fell down her cheeks.

''You're going to kill me..'' Hinamori said softly and slowly. _Remember that.. I love you Aizen._ Hinamori thought to herself about the last thing she remembered she had told him when she left the house. Renji didn't say anything, he took out his sword out and stabbed Hinamori right in the stomach. Hinamori gasped out of pain and put her hands on her stomach once the blade was out. Crying the last tears she had to spare, she backed up, and fell backwards off the cliff, feeling like if she was falling forever, her eyes closed slowly and she heard her name for the last time, from the person she never wanted to leave.

Aizen came out of the woods after following Renji there and went to the edge of the cliff and looked down.

''HINAMORI!'' Aizen felt his heart explode to pieces, and his eyes tearing up. The first time he had ever cried for someone. Aizen felt guilty because hinamori's loss was his fault. He had told Renji that he knew the girl of the guy that had killed his sister. Aizen fell to his knees still looking down the cliff, but Hinamori was gone. He had lost her.. and he had betrayed this innocent girl.

A year later, this girl wakes up, in the house she had been kept in. She shakes her head and felt the pain from a stabbing wound she had in her stomach. She stayed lied down on her back not to move since she was hurt. This poor girl didn't know where she came from or what her name was. She didn't even know where she was, but she knew somewhere in this world there was someone longing for her. She closed her eyes and cried the tears she had been suppose to cry in her lost love's arms.


End file.
